1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to heterogeneous channel material integration for materials that have different thermal budgets.
2. Background
Semiconductor chip level bonded devices are used in several consumer and commercial applications. Semiconductor devices are often made from a single type of material. Semiconductor devices may also be made of different types of material grown onto a substrate based on lattice matching and compatible crystalline structures. Semiconductor devices manufactured from compound materials (i.e., where the semiconductor structure is more than one material), such as III-V materials, are typically grown on gallium arsenide or other compound semiconductor substrates. These devices are difficult to integrate with electronic devices fabricated on silicon because of lattice mismatches between the crystalline structures of silicon and compound semiconductor materials.